The use is known of orthopedic type knee braces, consisting of structures which enclose the femoral and tibial areas of the leg, equipped with a coupling device normally designed to allow adjustment of the angular excursion in order to ensure a correct end-of-stroke both when the tibia is extended and when it is flexed with respect to the femur.
According to background art, knee braces generally consist of femoral and tibial uprights joined together by a pair of hinged discs, each integral with a respective upright which is in turn fixed to the leg of the user.
Precisely because of the way in which they are made, the structure of known knee braces is notoriously impractical to wear and, above all, due to a plurality of femoral and tibial uprights, is particularly heavy, even if structural components made from lightweight aluminium alloys or other lightweight metal alloys are used.
Traditional knee braces are therefore poorly tolerated because of their heaviness and their cumbersome dimensions, compromising the comfort of the wearers and causing them pointless inconvenience, especially when suffering from disorders, as for example in the case of valgus or varus knee, which only require lateral and internal and/or external pressure.
In addition, known knee braces, like those currently designed, are manufactured with a considerable outlay on materials and labour since they consist of structures and frames which are often very complex and cumbersome even if they do ensure a grip on the leg. This is to the detriment of the purchase price, which is often excessive for the user who is, therefore, unmotivated to make the purchase.
Another drawback concerns the fact that for some disorders or for certain corrective measures, such as for example in the case of varus or valgus knee or in forms of osteoarthritis, and above all for less serious and problematic disorders, it would be more appropriate to have a lightweight and non-cumbersome structure. This is almost impossible with the current type of knee braces, all completely enclosing the leg and equipped with uprights on both sides.